A tropical cyclone, which is also referred to as the typhoon, is basically a large-scale powerful cyclonic vortex and typically incubated and develops in the western part of the North Pacific Ocean between 180° and 100° E and the South China Sea. Multiple typhoons intensively burst in these regions during the summer season and often have a relatively high intensity above the mean intensity of the historical typhoon events. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram illustrating a track map for all historical tropical cyclone events that approach to Taiwan in the Northwest Pacific Ocean during 1958 to 2013. Through a due statistical analysis, there are totally 386 typhoon events occurred in the Northwest Pacific Ocean during the aforementioned period (it schematically shows ten typhoon tracks in FIG. 1).
Usually the conventional scheme to compare the typhoon tracks is first to filter and then sort the historical typhoon event data, according to certain specific pattern or classification announced by official weather authority. Then a meteorological forecaster manually identifies the resembling tracks of the historical typhoon events similar to the current typhoon track from the filtered and sorted data, in comparison with the current typhoon movement and based on personal past experiences, to forecast the future path and next movement for the current typhoon event.
However, since the track comparison and the similar tracks must be effectively determined before the typhoon hits the potential area, if the next movement thereof is ambiguous, for example, the typhoon just sticks to a certain location or circles around a specific location, even the most sophisticated senior forecaster fails the forecast and predication. The typhoon brings severe weather such as destructive wind and heavy rain etc., which always causes natural disasters such as, landslide and flood etc.
There is a need to solve the above deficiencies/issues.